Das Erwachen
by weltenwandler77
Summary: Die Welt Nerima, ein unbedeutender Planet unter der Herrschaft des unsterblichen Gott-Imperators, wird zum Ziel der Inquistion nachdem dort Eldar.-Aktivitäten festgestellt wurden. Doch warum sind die Eldar dort? Wollen sie die Menschen dort vernichten...oder sind sie aus einem anderen Grund gekommen?


**Das Erwachen**

 _-Ketzerei beginnt mit Faulheit-_

 _Leitfaden des Ordo Häreticus_

Tag 1 – Hauptstadt Venvilla – Imperialer Palast

Der weite Sternenhimmel war bereits zu sehen vom imperialen Palast auf der Nerima, einer unbedeutenden imperialen Welt im Subsektor Vaan inmitten des Segmentum Obscuris. Seit Jahrzehnten war sie unberührt sowohl von dem Mächten des nahen Warps wie auch jeglicher Xeno-Befleckung. Gouverneurin Connors mochte es so. Es war ruhig, abgesehen von gelegentlichen Rauchschwaden die aus der weiten Ferne vom hohen Berg, einer uralten Festung des Mechanicus, aufstieg. Nur der Imperator wusste welche seltsamen Dinge sie dort taten um Omnissiah zu ehren. Natürlich war sie sich bewusst dass das Chaos insbesondere in diesem Segment immer stark war, doch ihre Welt war von geringem strategischen Wert, wer würde sich für den Zehnt interessieren, das billige Geröll welches die Arbeiter aus der Erde holten? Von ihrem Balkon sah sie einige Streitkräfte der PVS wie sie durch die Straßen marschierten, ein Priester hielt eine Predigt auf einem staubigen Podest. Der Hauptkommunikationsturm über den der gesamte Funk des Planeten geleitet wurde glänze in der Sonne. Die Leute gingen ihren normalen Geschäften nach. Sie verschluckte sie fast an ihrem Tee als sie ein Schiff aus dem Warp springen sah. Der Panik nahe rannte sie, ihre unpraktische wenngleich kleidsame Robe hinter sich herziehend, in ihren Thronraum wo ihr Astropath bereits auf sie wartete. „Gouverneurin… fürchtet euch nicht… die Inquisition ist gekommen."

 _-Unschuld beweist gar nichts -_

 _Leitfaden des Ordo Häreticus_

Tag 1 – Schlachtkreuzer Machtschwinge – Orbit über Nerima

Ein leichter Ruck durchfuhr Inquisitor Callum als die „Machtschwinge" aus dem Warp in den Normalraum fiel und damit endlich wieder in die Realität eintrat. Er hasste es durch den Warp zu reisen auch wenn es natürlich für den Erhalt des Imperiums unausweichlich war. Dennoch gab es ihm stets ein mulmiges Gefühl. Unter ihnen lag Nerima, eine der unzähligen imperialen Welten welche unter normalen Umständen niemals seine Aufmerksamkeit erwecken würde. Doch das hatte sich nach seinem letzten Zusammentreffen mit der Eldar-Hexe Andrella geändert. Diese Welt würde bald schon von Xenos überlaufen werden und wo immer dies geschah war der Beginn von Ketzerei und Verrat nicht fern. Callum handelte gerne präventiv und sah hier die Gelegenheit den listigen und verschlagenen Eldar zuvorzukommen und ihrem ketzerischen Treiben ein Ende zu setzen bevor es überhaupt begonnen hatte. Den Aussagen der Runenprophetin zufolge, welche sie unter Schreien und Höllenqualen hervorbrachte, war Nerima eine der sogenannten unberührten Welten der Eldar. Er wandte sich einem der Soldaten auf der Brücke des Schiffes zu. „Sergeant-Major, diese Welt wird umgehend von Ketzerei bereinigt und befestigt. Lord-Kommissar Brennigan wird euch dabei unterstützen. Wegtreten!" befahl er. „Wie der Imperator es verlangt!" der Soldat salutierte und eilte schnellen Fußes davon.

 _-dein falscher Leichen-Imperator kann dich hier nicht schützen-_

 _Apostel Eliphas, Word Bearers_

Tag 1 – Hauptstadt Venvilla – Wohnblock 72

Vorsichtig sah sich Maria um während sie in den Hinterhof von Wohnblock 28 ging um sicherzustellen dass sie nicht verfolgt wurde. Die junge Frau hatte manchmal ein schlechtes Gewissen dass sie ihren Mann vernachlässigte oder ihren Sohn, doch sie konnte nicht mehr ohne das hier sein, nicht mehr richtig funktionieren wenn sie nicht regelmäßig eine kleine, nur eine winzig kleine, Pause vom langweiligen Eheleben und ihrem Hausfrauendasein nahm. Als sie die Tür zu der Wohnung öffnete und ihre spezielle Zugangskarte beim stämmigen Türsteher vorzeigte öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Paradies. Mehrere Dutzend Leiber, Männer wie Frauen schlangen sich hier umeinander, tauschten freie Liebe und Gedanken aus. Die Luft war erfüllt mit dem Geruch von Sex und ungezügelter Lust, all das was sie in ihrer Ehe seit Jahren vermisste. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr wieder geschlossen entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleider und warf sie auf einen Haufen in der Ecke des Raumes und warf sich ins Getümmel.

Ein etwas älteres Paar stand ein wenig abseits während um sie herum herumgehurt wurde und sahen sich nur ein wenig leicht verlegen an. „Werden sie rechtzeitig bereit sein, Liebster?" fragte die Frau ihren Partner. „Ja, das Ritual wird bald beginnen und wir werden endlich in seiner Gunst aufsteigen und echte Initiierte werden." antwortete er ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

 _-Ich werde mein Lied der Trauer zum Blut und dem Geschrei der Chem-pay-sey spielen-_

 _Unbekannter Harlekin_

Tag 1 – Geheimer Eldar-Stützpunkt – Schrein der Ahnen

Die Kristallsängerin Wohlklang stellte sich wortlos neben ihren Runenpropheten Mithal und betrachtete die lange Reihe aufgestellter Phantomkristalle welche im Schrein der Ahnen aufgereiht waren. „Bedauert ihr es nicht dass sie sich geopfert hat? Empfindet ihr gar nichts dabei?" fragte sie ihn schließlich nach minutenlangem Schweigen. „Ich bedauere es immer wenn auch nur ein einzelner von uns fällt, Wohlklang. Verwechselt meine Entschlossenheit nicht mit fehlender Trauer nur weil ich mich nicht euren traurigen Gesängen anschließe, Kristallsänger. Handeln die Chem-Pan-Sey wie erwartet?" fragte er ohne sie auch nur anzusehen. „Ja, Runenprophet. Sie scheinen tatsächlich zu glauben dass es sich um eine unberührte Welt handelt und werden bald zu tausenden in das System strömen. Ihre Inquisition ist bereits hier." Antwortete sie ihm in ihrer melodischen Stimme. „Gut, greift sie an und führt sie zum Chaos. Sendet die Harlekin dafür aus und zieht euch danach wieder zurück." Meinte er trocken. „Aber wird die Inquisition dadurch nicht alarmiert und womöglich noch wütender?" gab die Kristallsängerin zurück. „Das hoffe ich, Kristallsänger. Das hoffe ich…"

 _-Weiß der Imperator was diese Spinn…. ich meine verehrten Maschinenseher in ihrem Manufactorum veranstalten. Besser nicht nachfragen-_

 _Sergeant Darios Coloom, 241 Panzerregiment_

Tag 2 – Bergfestung „Hammerschlag" – innerstes Sanktum

Maschinenseher Gazer studierte besorgt die erfassten Schemata des Kreuzers der imperialen Flotte welcher vor kurzem in das System gesprungen war. Das Schiff war ihm weder angekündigt worden noch kannte er es. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Für ein Freihändlerschiff war es eindeutig zu klein, doch das Sensorfeld registrierte viele Maschinengeister in seinem Inneren die eindeutig zu Fahrzeugen gehörten. Dies legte den Schluss nahe das eine große Abteilung des Hammers des Imperators hierher verlegt wurde. Doch wieso? Die Gouverneurin hatte sie nicht angefordert und die Schlussfolgerung die seine heiligen Cogitatoren daraus zogen missfiel ihm zutiefst. Wahrscheinlichkeit von Inquisitionspräsenz sehr hoch. Er musste vielleicht handeln, doch zuerst forderte der Maschinengott weitete Berechnungen von ihm. Er konnte sich keine Fehler erlauben.

 _-List und Täuschung liegen in der Natur der verfluchten Eldar. Vertraue ihnen niemals-_

 _Konfessor Harton Vel_

Tag 2 – Hauptstadt Venvilla – Imperialer Palast

Die Gouverneurin hatte Mühe ihre Fassung zu wahren als der Inquisitor in ihren Thronsaal eintrat. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erklären was der Ordo Häreticus hier wollte. Man würde sie doch nicht am Ende der Ketzerei beschuldigen? Sie konnte sich kaum etwas Schlimmeres ausmalen als das. Sie rückte ihre Kleidung zurecht und setzte sich auf ihren Thron wobei sie versuchte möglichst voluminös zu wirken um ihn auch tatsächlich auszufüllen.

Inquisitor Callum sah sich mit skeptischen Blicken um, was er bisher gesehen hatte stellte ihn alles andere als zufrieden. Die PVS war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand und an vielen Stellen vernahm er Flüstern das abrupt endete wenn er in Hörreichweite kam. Das war für gewöhnlich kein gutes Zeichen. Die Frage war ob es sich hierbei um Nachlässigkeit und Inkompetenz handelte oder ob es sich bereits um ausgewachsene Ketzerei. Es gab keine Unschuld… nur unterschiedliche Fassetten der Schuld. Und hier würden seine Ermittlungen beginnen.

„Verehrte Gouverneurin, euer Planet scheint in einem recht erbärmlichen Zustand zu sein. Meine Untersuchungen die euch nicht zu interessieren brauchen haben mich hierher geführt und ich erwarte die volle Kooperation eurer Streitkräfte." Während der Inquisitor sprach ging er an einigen Soldaten ihrer Leibwache vorbei und sah ihnen immer wieder bedrohlich in die Augen. „Natürlich, werter Inquisitor. Die planetaren Verteidigungsstreitkräfte stehen euch für eure Ermittlungen zur Verfügung, doch vergesst bitte nicht dass ICH die höchste Instanz auf diesem Planeten bin und meine Truppen in erster Linie der Verteidigung des Planeten dienen und nicht euch." Sie versuchte keinerlei Schwäche zu zeigen. „Meine Ziele dienen dem goldenen Thron, ihr wärt gut beraten sie nicht in Frage zu stellen. Dieser Planet wird zusätzlich durch den Hammer des Imperators befestigt, eure Truppen werden sich in ihre Kasernen zurückziehen und auf weitere Befehle warten… und Gouverneurin Connors… Ketzerei beginnt mit Faulheit… ich beobachte euch." flüsterte er in bedrohlichem Tonfall. „Meine Loyalität zum Imperium ist nicht in Frage zu stellen!" empörte sie sich. „Jedermanns Loyalität ist in Frage zu stellen." sprach er sachlich während er aus dem Thronsaal schritt.

 _-Ihr erwartet immer ein Donnerwetter, Warpstürme und Chaos Marines die eure Festungen niederreißen. Das Chaos kann unendlich subtil sein und das Flüstern im Schatten ist ebenso gefährlich wie das Geräusch eines Bolters.-_

 _Inquisitor Tan, Ordo Malleus_

Tag 2 – Sümpfe des östlichen Kontinentes – 41. Infanterie-Regiment

Mit großem Missmut nahm Sergeant Linda Miller den Befehl zur Kenntnis abzuziehen und sich umgehend wieder in die Kaserne zurückzuziehen. Sie hatte das Feldmanöver sehr genossen, so viel Zeit abseits der regulären Streitkräfte bot interessante… Möglichkeiten. Sie hatte knapp sechshundert Mann hier draußen und lediglich zwei Kommissare dabei. Es war wohl die beste Gelegenheit die sie jemals bekommen würde und während der Funker sich wieder abwendete und zum provisorischen Kommandoposten zurücklief um nicht von den Moskitos gestochen zu werden kam ihr eine Idee. Vielmehr… ein Flüstern in ihrem Kopf, wie eine innere Stimme die immer nur wiederholte…gib nach und sei glücklich… befreie dich von den Ketten und teile das Geschenk mit allen anderen…

 _-Manche Geheimnisse bleiben am besten unberührt für alle Zeiten-_

 _Lord-Captain Mirella Silberblatt_

Tag 3 – Bergfestung „Hammerschlag" – Analyse-Kammer

Einige Tage waren vergangen seit der Hammer des Imperators mit der Befestigung des Planeten begonnen hatte. Sie hatten zwar ihre eigenen Maschinenseher mitgebracht, doch aus unerfindlichen Gründen erwartete der arrogante Inquisitor Callum dass Gazer einige seiner Männer abstellte und seine schwachsinnigen Bemühungen zu unterstützen. Er verstand nicht wie wichtig seine geheimen Forschungen hier für den Fortbestand des gesamten Imperiums waren, wie wichtig die Analyse und Nutzung dieser uralten Reliquien war welche er hier vor so langer Zeit fand. Omnissiah wollte ihn prüfen mit diesen zusätzlichen Herausforderungen. Sollte der verfluchte Inquisitor seine Maschinenseher haben. Sollte er seine lächerlichen Bemühungen fortsetzen, was bedeutete es schon? Dann kam endlich die Meldung eines Servo-Schädels auf die er so lange gewartet hatte. Die Bohrer waren endlich zur zentralen Kammer vorgedrungen. Ohne auch nur nachzudenken stand er auf und griff seine Ausrüstung. Es war Zeit den Abstieg zu wagen und endlich die Archeo-Tech zu reaktivieren bevor die Inquisition ihm alles zunichte machte.

Der Lift fuhr unendlich langsam tief in die Erde von Nerima. Immer wieder waren selbst im Schacht die Spuren der uralten Technologie zu sehen, endlose Reihen unendlich komplexer Schaltkreise. Der Maschinenseher hatte sie seit Jahrzehnten untersucht, doch sie entzogen sich seinem Verständnis. Energielos waren sie einfach nicht zu verstehen, doch die Leistung dieser Schaltkreise musste gigantisch sein. Er vermutete einen uralten Plasmagenerator unglaublicher Ausmaße und er hatte endlich das gefunden was er für die Hauptsteuerung hielt. Er würde das System aktivieren und damit seinen Namen unvergesslich machen. Die Hauptkammer war etwas größer als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, doch klar imperiale Technolgie. Er erkannte einige der Symbole des Mechanicus, doch es waren hauptsächlich Symbole der Warnung und Vorsicht. Es musste sich um gefährliche Technologie handeln, womöglich war es doch eine Waffe? Einige der anderen Maschinenseher machten ihm Platz als er auf die Hauptsteuerung zuschritt. Sie war unbeschädigt, das System für die Ewigkeit gebaut und wartete nur darauf wieder dem Imperator dienen zu können. Eine der Warnrunen ergab für ihn keinen Sinn. Es war ein Binärsignal das immer nur „Stille" übertrug. Es war keine ihm bekannte Rune, doch das Signal war klar menschlicher Natur. Er konnte sich nicht ablenken lassen, durfte nicht zweifeln. Seine metallenen Hände strichen ehrfürchtig über die Systeme. Nach einem stillen Gebet zu Omnissiah erweckte er die Maschine aus ihrem langen Schlummer. Abertausende von Schaltkreisen, Cogitatoren und anderen Reservesystemen erwachten wieder zum Leben und eine gewaltige Energiemenge wurde freigesetzt um einen energieintensiven planetaren Verteidigungsschild zu aktivieren. Plötzlich war der Planet abgeschnitten, die Flotte des Imperiums ausgesperrt und alle seine Bewohner saßen plötzlich in einer selbstgebauten Falle… einer Falle aus der es kein entrinnen gab.

Was Gazer zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch nicht wusste war dass der gewaltige Energieimpuls noch etwas anderes geweckt hatte. Uralte Schaltkreise flackerten in bedrohlichen grün auf… die Necrons waren erwacht.

 _-Wer nicht gegen die Xenos kämpfen will wird mir als Zielscheibe dienen-_

 _Kommissar Brannon, 35 Vendoland-Regiment_

Tag 3 – Hauptstadt Venvilla – Militärstützpunkt „Tactica"

Inquisitor Callum war mehr als nur unzufrieden mit den Vorbereitungen. Die Eldar konnten bereits hier sein und die imperiale Armee war kaum in der Lage die Sümpfe und Wüsten diesen von Terra verlassenen Planeten angemessen zu befestigen. Er war gerade dabei eine der Stellungen der PVS zu besichtigen, die Hälfte der Hellfire-Artilleriepanzer war kaum als einsatzbereit zu bezeichnen. Sein Lord-Kommissar salutierte knapp vor ihm. „Wie steht es um die Moral der Truppe?" fragte er sich verächtlich umsehend. „Schlecht, mein Lord. Wir haben allein in dieser Kaserne bereits 42 Erschießungen aufgrund undisziplinierten Verhaltens durchführen müssen und weitere werden wohl folgen. Ich fürchte wir werden keine Männer mehr übrig haben wenn die Truppe wieder auf Vordermann gebracht wurde. Zudem hat das 41. Infanterieregiment sich noch nicht zurückgemeldet." Berichtete der Offizier. „Bedauerlich… aber nicht unerwartet. Jeder von ihnen der sich von seinem Posten entfernt wird ohne Befragung erschossen. Und sendet Leute nach diesem vermissten Regiment aus… ich hoffe für sie dass sie sich einfach nur verlaufen haben." befahl Callum emotionslos. „Bei diesen Truppen könnte ich mir derartige Dummheit durchaus vorstellen. Sollen wir die Offiziere des Regiments anschließend hinrichten wegen Inkompetenz, mein Lord?" fragte der Lord-Kommissar während er den Kopf hin und herwiegte. „Nicht sofort, ich brauche so viele Truppen wie möglich. Was zum…?" mit großen Augen betrachteten die beiden wie eine Harlekin auf den Mauern des Stützpunktes herumbalancierte, direkt vor einer beschädigten Bolter-Kanone die noch nicht wieder instandgesetzt war. „Xenos, los ihr Hunde, in den Krieg!" schrie der Lord-Kommissar zu den umstehenden Soldaten die nur entgeistert auf den Eldar starrten. Als sie nicht reagierten erschoss der Kommissar den nächstbesten Infanteristen. „Ich sagte in den Krieg!" schrie er laut und die restlichen Soldaten formten sich rasch zu einer Einheit zusammen während Alarmsirenen im ganzen Distrikt aufzuheulen begannen. Nachdem der Eldar sicher war ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu haben begann der Harlekin von der Mauer zu springen und lief im Zickzack durch die Siedlung, über Dächer und durch Menschenmassen die entsetzt zur Seite sprangen als der Inquisitor mit seinem kleinen Soldatentrupp den Xeno hetzte. „Er führt uns in eine Falle!" rief der Lord-Kommissar während sie über die Dächer hetzen. „Ich weiß, aber ich will wissen wohin. Fordert Verstärkung durch vernünftige Truppen an!" befahl er barsch. „Ihr beide, mit mir! Zur nächsten Funkstation!" rief der Kommissar zwei Soldaten zu und spaltete sich von der Truppe ab. Der Eldar spielte mit ihm, das wusste Callum, doch die Xenos waren nicht so intelligent wie sie vielleicht glaubten. Der Xeno flüchtete über einige Hausdächer und sprang behände über die Kluft zwischen zwei Wohnblöcken. Callum sprang hinterher, stellte jedoch fest das kein Soldat der PVS ihm folgte. Der Sprung war ihnen wohl zu riskant. Er merkte sich vor sie erschießen zu lassen, aber das war im Augenblick keine Priorität. Weil er sich nach diesen Verrätern umgesehen hatte war es dem Eldar gelungen sich seinem Blick zu entziehen. „Wo bist du, Xeno? Komm heraus und empfange deine gerechte Strafe!" schrie er laut. Er sah wie einige Hausbewohner des Distriktes 73 verängstigt ihre Fenster verbarrikadierten. Plötzlich leuchtete der ganze Himmel unerwartet auf und hüllte den Planeten in ein unheilvolles gelbes Licht. War es das was der Xeno ihm zeigen wollte? Oder hatte das den Alien ebenso überrascht wie ihn?

 _-Das Spinnennetz beobachten-_

 _Eldar-Sprichtwort für „auf das falsche achten"_

Tag 3 – Hauptstadt Venvilla – Imperialer Palast

Nach einigen Stunden stellten sowohl die Gouverneurin als auch Inquisitor Callum fest dass sie abgeschnitten waren. Keine astropatische Nachricht vermochte den Schild zu durchdringen, der Mechanicus hüllte sich in Schweigen und ein Großteil des Hammers des Imperators war noch im Orbit. Lediglich 30% der Truppen waren bereits gelandet womit das Verhältnis zwischen den planetaren Verteidigungsstreitkräften und dem Hammer des Imperators etwa bei 2:1 lag. Es reichte Callum, die Eldar waren bereits hier und vermutlich mindestens ein weiterer Spieler, sonst hätten die Eldar ihn kaum weglocken wollen. Er musste handeln.

Zusammen mit einer handverlesenen Elitewache als Caldianern betrat der Inquisitor ein zweites Mal den imperialen Palast. Die Hauswache der Gouverneurin stand Spalier, ihr Astropath stand zu ihrer Rechten. „Ihr werdet dem Mechanicus sofort befehlen den planetaren Schild wieder abzuschalten! Wie konntet ihr es wagen von der Existenz des Schildes nicht zu berichten? Ist euch eigentlich klar dass wir bald ein ausgewachsenes Xeno-Problem haben werden?" schrie er erbost. „Beherrscht euch, Inquisitor. Das ist mein Planet und ICH werde ihn verteidigen. Was den Schild betrifft… der Mechanicus weigert sich ihn abzuschalten. Sie sind der Ansicht dass eine so plötzliche Deaktivierung die heilige Relique beschädigen könnte. Ihr werdet mir den Befehl über all eure Truppen übergeben und dann werden wir der Bedrohung Herr werden." Sprach sie mit festem Ton. In Wirklichkeit war sie über den Schild mindestens ebenso beunruhigt wie Callum, doch sie durfte sich keine Blöße geben. „Meine Truppen? Ihr werdet mir eure Truppen überstellen, Gouverneurin!" Callum hob seine Hand und seine Männer legten an. „Ihr wagt es?" sie spannte sich an, ihre Haustruppen würden die Caldianer kaum überwältigen können. Ihr Astropath hob seinen Stab und für einen winzigen Augenblick schien die Zeit beinahe stillzustehen. Als der Stab auf den Boden schnellte befreite er eine psionische Schockwelle die alle Anwesenden mit Ausnahme seiner selbst von den Füßen riss. Mehrere Wachen welche sich unter den zahlreichen über dem Thronsaal verteilten Balkonen versteckt hatten eröffneten nun das Feuer auf die verwirrten Truppen der imperialen Armee. Die Gouverneurin kannte ihren Palast gut und gleich nachdem sie den Schock abgeschüttelt hatte zog sie sich zusammen mit ihrem Astropathen in einen der zahllosen Geheimgänge zurück. Inquisitor Callum spürte ungläubig die Schmerzen als ein Laser seinen Brustpanzer durchschnitt. „Nein… Imperator… so darf es nicht…" er fiel leblos zu Boden bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. Die imperialen Truppen im Palast wurden in Windeseile niedergemacht. Der Eldar-Harlekin beobachtete diese Szene mit ebenso viel Amüsement wie Abscheu während sich seine Maske zu einem Halbgesicht verformte. Die linke Seite lachte während die rechte weinte. Obwohl er die Ironie durchaus genoss war ihr Plan in jeglicher Hinsicht gescheitert.

 _-Der Kommissar ist die einzige und effektivste Verteidigungslinie gegen Feigheit, Verrat und Ketzerei-_

 _Auszug aus Des imperialen Infanteristen inspirierende Instruktionen_

Tag 3 – Sümpfe des östlichen Kontinentes – 41. Infanterie-Regiment

Sergeant Linda Miller dachte gerade darüber nach wie sie ihre Rückkehr in die Kaserne am besten verzögern konnte als sie sah wie der planetare Schild zum Leben erwachte. Mit Ehrfurcht und Angst sahen die Soldaten unter ihrem Kommando in den Himmel, unsicher ob dies ein Zeichen des Gott-Imperators oder anderer Kräfte war. Sie stellte sich das Licht als warm vor, wie es ihren Körper umspülte und es erregte sie zutiefst. Es war Zeit, Zeit das Geschenk mit allen zu Teilen. Es gab nur ein Problem, die beiden Kommissare. Sie ging in den Kommandoposten, dabei einige bereits Konvertierte sammelnd. Oberkommissarin Darla und Kommissar Duncan diskutierten aufgeregt miteinander, vermutlich über das seltsame Licht am Himmel. Die beiden unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und salutierten knapp. „Befehle?" fragte Duncan nachdem Linda ihn eine Weile angestarrt hatte. Es war ihm unangenehm wie sie ihn anblickte. Ihre Leute verteilten sich im provisorischen Kommandoposten. „Ma´am? Befehle?" fragte Duncan erneut. „Ja, befreit euch." Sprach sie leise, fast zärtlich. Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte wurde Oberkommissarin Darla von hinten niedergeschlagen. Duncan zog seine Waffe und schoss einen seiner Angreifer nieder, stellte jedoch fest dass ihn mindestens 2 dutzend Männer umstellt hatten. „Warum tut ihr das? Was geschieht hier?" fragte er verwirrt während er immer wieder sein Ziel wechselte. Sergeant Miller setzte sich auf die Oberkommissarin und begann ihre Uniformjacke aufzuknüpfen. „Seid ihr vom Imperator verlassen? Was tut ihr da? Ihr seid alle Ketzer! Sünder! Verräter!" der Kommissar atmete schwer, seine Chancen standen nicht gut. Sein Sergeant sah ihm direkt in die Augen, mit einem beinahe liebevollen Blick der jedoch mit Wahnsinn gefüllt war. Für einen winzigen Augenblick war er abgelenkt, in ihrem Blick gefangen und zwei Männer nahmen ihm plötzlich seine Waffe ab und drückten ihn zu Boden. Linda hatte mittlerweile die Oberkommissarin fast komplett entblößt, ließ dann jedoch von ihr ab. „Nehmt sie euch. Ich muss noch einen Gläubigen retten." Flüsterte sie in einem widerlich klingenden verliebten Ton. Während die Männer über die wehrlose Frau herfielen zog sie Duncan seine Hose herunter und kniete sich vor ihn. „Kann etwas so Schönes wirklich Ketzerei sein?" flötete sie als sie ihn auf den dunkeln Pfad ohne Wiederkehr führte.

 _-Ich sehe die Wege zu unserem Sieg weniger werden und komplizierter, doch noch ist nichts verloren-_

 _Runenprophetin Taldeer, kurz vor der Niederlage durch Blood Ravens_

Tag 4 – Garnisonsstadt Tempervall – PVS-Garnison „Schädelwacht"

Nach der Flucht aus dem imperialen Palast zog sich die Gouverneurin zunächst in eine Festung der PVs zurück welche in einer der benachbarten Garnisonsstädte lag. In der Schädelwacht war das 64. Abwehrregiment stationiert. Sowohl die Festung als auch das 64. Regiment waren sehr geschichtsträchtig. Die Gouverneurin kannte natürlich alle Geschichten, obwohl diese lang vor ihrer Zeit unter der Regentschaft ihrer Mutter stattgefunden hatten. Schädelwacht war einst die bedeutendste Festung des Planeten als noch wilde Orks auf dem Planeten umherstreiften. Die Sümpfe waren damals ihr Territorium, doch der Kommandant der Schädelwacht war ehrgeizig und wollte ihre Mutter beeindrucken. Er verheizte vier Infanterieregimenter, doch er sollte gegen die Orks obsiegen und verhöhnte anschließend die Bräuche der primitiven Xenos indem er die Köpfe der Bosse auf den hohen Zinnen aufspießen ließ um den verbliebenen Orks Angst einzuflößen. Am Ende wurde er jedoch ein wenig zu sehr Xeno und fing an seine Männer in orkisch zu instruieren. Das war der Moment in der ihre Mutter beschloss gegen ihn das 64. einzusetzen und die Festung sowie den Planeten zu reinigen. Das Abwehrregiment hatte hohe Verluste und belagerte die Festung über 14 Wochen bis ihnen der Durchbruch gelang, doch sie galten von da an als die härteste Kampftruppe der planetaren Verteidigungsstreitkräfte. Genau die Männer die sie jetzt brauchte. Der Sergeant eilte hastig herbei als sie zusammen mit ihren Astropathen und ihrem unglücklicherweise mittlerweile ziemlich kleinen Hofstaat in die Festung eintrat. „Hohe Herrin, wir wähnten euch schon verloren. Ich bin froh das ihr wohlauf seid." meinte er während er vor ihr salutierte. Connors war müde, unsagbar müde. Flucht gehörte für gewöhnlich nicht zum höfischen Protokoll. „Sergeant, der Planet muss zurückerobert werden. Es kann sein das vorhandene imperiale Armee bereits an das Chaos gefallen ist, ihr werdet nur meine Befehle befolgen." Sprach sie autoritär. „Ja, Herrin. Einige Versprengte anderer Einheiten sind vor kurzem eingetroffen. Ich schmiede sie zu einer Armee. Aber die Rückeroberung des Planeten wird schwer. Herrin? Geht es euch gut?" er sah sie ein wenig schwanken. „Ja, ich… ich brauche nur ein wenig Ruhe. Arbeitet eine Strategie aus und stellt mir Gemächer zur Verfügung." Befahl sie ihm nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Der Sergeant nickte nur und wies einen Soldaten an das benötigte zu organisieren.

Das Quartier war weit weniger komfortabel als Connors es gewohnt war, allerdings sehnte sie sich im Augenblick nur nach ein paar Stunden schlaf. Eine ihrer Elitegarden(tatsächlich die einzige die noch am Leben war) nahm vor der Tür Aufstellung während sie ihr unpraktisches Kleid teilweise ablegte. Diese Kleidung war für den Krieg schlichtweg ungeeignet, gleich wie kleidsam es auch aussah. Sie hoffte dass sie nicht von Alpträumen oder gar schlimmeren geplagt werden würde als sie ins Bett ging.

Wohlklang konnte kaum ein müdes Lächeln für die Verteidigung der Menschenfestung aufbringen. Die Wachen hatten Lücken und ihre Lieder würden ihr problemlos ermöglichen durch sie hindurch zu schlüfen. Sie fing an leise zu summen und der Warp beugte sich ihrem Willen. Wie eine Warpspinne, wenn auch deutlich langsamer, sprang sie von Versteck zu Versteck und arbeitete sich zu ihrem Ziel vor. Gelegentlich hörten sie die Menschen sogar, konnten sich aber scheinbar keinen Reim darauf machen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie vielleicht für die Wilden gesungen, doch leider duldeten die Necrons keinerlei Verzögerungen dieser Art. Mit einem kleineren Sprung hatte sie sich auf einen Balkon des Hauptturmes teleportiert, direkt in das Zimmer der Gouverneurin.

Connors erschrak als eine Eldar über sie gebeugt war als sie erwachte. Sie wollte schreien, doch die Xeno hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Leise, Mensch. Wenn ich dich hätte töten wollen so wäre dies bereits geschehen. Ich komme mit einem Handel. Das stille Heer wird bald über deinen Planeten ziehen. Das Chaos ist dagegen ein geringes Problem. Ohne unsere Hilfe wird dein Volk ausradiert." Sprach sie mit ihrer melodischen Stimme. Ein paar Sekunden dachte die Gouverneurin darüber nach ihr in die Hand zu beißen, auf der anderen Seite war die Liste ihre Freunde kurz und die ihrer Feinde lang. Das Chaos war also auf ihre Welt gekommen? Die Eldar waren in allen Geschichten die sie kannte immer listenreich und nicht vertrauenswürdig… doch das hieß nicht das man sie nicht ebenfalls hinters Licht führen konnte… oder das sie immer logen. Vielleicht konnte sie die Xenos ja benutzen. Sie fasste ruhig nach der Hand der Eldar und schob sie zur Seite. „Wieso sollte ich dir vertrauen, Alien?" fragte Connors zischend. „Wer hat gesagt dass ihr mir… vertrauen solltet? Das Kriegsheer wird euch helfen, ungesehen. Attentate, Informationen. Ihr helft uns den Eingang zu versiegeln und die Necrons zu besiegen… dann helfen wir euch eure Hauptstadt zurückzuerobern." Führte Wohlklang aus. Connors nickte nur und als sie sich umdrehte war die Xeno verschwunden.

 _-Für jeden Gardisten der fällt müssen zehn seinen Platz einnehmen-_

 _Auszug aus Des imperialen Infanteristen inspirierende Instruktionen_

Tag 4 – Stadt Dunwall – Aktuelles HQ der imperialen Armee

Sergeant Ignatius trat eiligen Schrittes in den Kommandostand. Ursprünglich war dies eine Funkanlage der PVS, doch die imperiale Armee war hier angelandet und hatte alle Einrichtungen umgehend konfisziert. Überall waren Funkgeräte, offene Kabelleitungen und einige Cogitatoren welche die Maschinenseher immer noch installierten. Der Oberkommissar las gerade einen Bericht und sah wie üblich nicht auf. „Sir, die gesamte Stadt wurde gesichert. Die PVS ist eindeutig feindselig, Kommissar. Sie haben uns wiederholt angegriffen. Keine Nachricht vom Inquisitor, doch unsere Psioniker sind unruhig. Vermutlich… Feindbewegung, Sir. Die Festung des Mechanicus ignoriert zudem alle unsere Funksprüche. Die Flotte ignoriert uns ebenfalls oder unsere Signale werden nicht empfangen." berichtete er so knapp wie möglich. „Irgendwas von den Xenos?" fragte der Oberkommissar und legte den Bericht zur Seite. „Nein, Sir. Die Späher haben keine Spuren gemeldet. Vielleicht sind sie ja abgezogen." antwortete der Soldat ihm. „Wenn du einen Eldar nicht siehst ist er am gefährlichsten. Wachsam sein!" mahnte der Kommissar. „Ja, Sir, natürlich! Aber Sir, falls mir die Frage gestattet ist… Inquisitor Callum ist noch nie zu spät gekommen. Wenn er gefallen ist… was machen wir dann?" dem Sergeant war die Frage sehr unbehaglich. „Callum würde sich nie gefangen nehmen lassen. Das heißt entweder kämpft er irgendwo oder der Imperator hat ihn von seinen Pflichten entbunden. So oder so tun wir was der Imperator von uns erwartet. Xenos, Ketzer, Deserteure. Daher frage ich sie, Sergeant… was tun wir?" fragte der Kommissar während er ihm fest in die Augen sah. „Wir kämpfen!" bekam er zur Antwort.

 _-Leben ist die Währung des Imperators. Verschwenden sie es nicht!-_

 _Captain Titus, Ultramarines_

Tag 5 – Provisorisches Feldlager der PVS – 31 KM vor Venvilla

Es war schwer für Gouverneurin Connors ihre geliebte Heimatstadt aus der Ferne zu sehen. In etlichen Teilen der Stadt schien Anarchie zu herrschen, immer wieder waren Explosionen, Laserfeuer und Schreie selbst aus dieser Entfernung zu hören. Das Chaos wollte dass man es hört, dessen war sie sich sicher. Die Eldar hatten Aufklärungsarbeit geleistet, ein Harlekin versorgte sie regelmäßig mit Berichten während er wie ein Soldat der Armee aussah. Sie hätte, wenn sie es nicht genau gewusst hätte, den Xeno nicht von einem ihrer Männer unterscheiden können. Das bereitete Ihr Sorge, doch noch mehr Sorgen bereitete ihr dass die Eldar eigentlich nicht hier sein wollten. Sie bestanden darauf zur Festung „Hammerschlag" zu reisen bevor die Necrons vollständig erwacht waren. Connors hatte nur mysteriöse Geschichten über die Necrons gehört, Xenos die so mächtig waren dass sie selbst den Todesengeln des Imperators gefährlich werden konnten. Aber warum sollten sie hier sein, ausgerechnet auf ihrer Welt? Sie würde schlussendlich scheinbar auf die Forderung der Xenos eingehen, allerdings nur um den Geleitschutz zu genießen während sie Maschinenseher Gazer kontaktierte. Er musste ihr helfen, dazu war er verpflichtet. Doch ihre Späher hatten von Flüchtlingstrecks berichtet die aus den Wohnbereichen der Hauptstadt flohen. Kinder, Alte, Versprengte, treue Diener des Imperators. Und sie würde ihre Seelen nicht an das Chaos verfüttern, also war sie hier um für ihr Volk zu kämpfen. Sie hatte ihre Kleidung gegen etwas Praktischeres gewechselt, eine Kampfrüstung die ein Diener ihres Gefolges aus dem Palast retten hatte können. Es juckte zwar auf der Haut, dafür würde sie einige Laserschüsse überleben. Einer ihrer Kundschafter lief auf sie zu und salutierte. „Gouverneurin, wir haben zwei Flüchtlingstrecks ausgemacht welche sich von Norden und Westen aus der Stadt entfernen. Sie werden von Deserteuren verfolgt, denke ich. Einige tragen unsere Uniformen, doch die meisten haben sich die Abzeichen abgerissen." meldete er. „Und die Stadt?" Connors fürchtete sich vor der Antwort. „Plünderungen, Brandschatzungen, Vergewaltigungen. Die meisten Gebäude sind noch intakt, einige Posten leisten scheinbar sogar noch vereinzelt Widerstand. Mehr wissen wir nicht." der Soldat sah zu Boden. „Gut, wir teilen unser Kräfte auf um beide Flüchtlingstrecks zu verteidigen. Ich gehe in die Stadt." meinte sie. Der Befehlsstab um sie herum sah auf, teilweise besorgt, teilweise entsetzt. „Gouverneurin, die Stadt ist verloren und wenn wir unsere Kräfte aufteilen verlieren wir am Ende beide Trecks." meinte der Kommandant des 64. Regiments. „Ich sagte wir verteidigen beide Trecks. Der Imperator ist mit uns, es wird gelingen. Ich gehe zum Hauptfunkposten und befehle allen Truppen der PVS die noch kämpfen sich dem Heer anzuschließen. Das ist ein Befehl! Wegtreten!" befahl sie in einer Stimme die keinerlei Widerspruch duldete. Ihre Offiziere gehorchten, wenn auch widerwillig.

Nachdem ihre Offiziere an die Arbeit gegangen waren ihre Truppen zu organisieren wartete Connors geduldig auf den Eldar. „Euer Plan wird scheitern, Mensch. Die Necrons sind wichtiger als ein paar tausend Menschen. Ihr werdet ohnehin alle sterben wenn das stille Heer erst erwacht ist. Zeit ist hierbei kritisch, Mensch." Belehrte sie der Xeno in arrogantem Tonfall. Er sprach mit ihr wie mit einem Kind! „Deine Leute werden dafür sorgen dass ich Erfolg habe oder unsere Abmachung ist ungültig. Wir handeln im Namen des Imperators, nicht für eure ketzerischen Prophezeiungen. Wie viele Leute gedenkt ihr einzusetzen? Muss ich meine Männer instruieren?" fragte sie den Alien in möglichst herablassenden Tonfall. „Wir setzten… zwei ein." Bekam sie zur Antwort. „Zwei? Nur zwei?" fragte sie missmutig. „Zwei sind mehr als genug." antwortete der Xeno und verschwand vor ihren Augen.

Runenprophet Mithal war überaus verärgert über die unnötige Verzögerung durch die übliche Inkompetenz der Menschen. Allerdings war sein Kriegsheer, so überlegen es auch sein mochte, kaum in der Lage den Necrons allein gegenüberzutreten. Er brauchte die Menschen als Kanonenfutter bis er das Ritual abschließen konnte um die Festung der Menschen zu zerstören und die Necrons unter ihren Trümmern zu begraben. Er konnte die Necrons hier nicht besiegen, aber sie wieder einschlafen lassen. Doch dafür brauchte er Zeit! Widerwillig stimmte er zu. Seine beiden Warpspinnen-Exchargen würden die erbärmlichen Menschen retten während er weiter das Ritual vorbereitete.

 _-Schneller als Gedanken -_

 _Unbekannte Warpspinne_

Tag 5 – Umkämpfte Zone um Venvilla – 13 KM vor Venvilla

So schnell Marias Füße sie nur trugen lief sie. Sie wollte all das hinter sich lassen. Sie wollte ein wenig Spaß haben, aus ihrem langweiligen Eheleben ausbrechen, aber das hier? Überall war der Wahnsinn ausgebrochen. Am Anfang war es spaßig, es hatte ihr gefallen. Aber ihre neuen Freunde wurden immer aggressiver je länger es dauerte. Schließlich verließen sie das Versteck und zogen durch die Straßen. Maria verstand nicht was geschehen war. Die PVS, die Sicherheitskräfte, alle waren fort. Niemand hielt sie auf als sie begannen Männer wie Frauen gleichermaßen aus den Häusern zu schleifen und über sie herzufallen. Als sie an ihrem Apartment angekommen waren verlangte man von ihr ihren Mann zu holen, sie hatten vor ihn zusammenzuschlagen während sie seine Ehefrau vor seinen Augen nahmen. Sie weigerte sich, das würde sie nicht tun. Es war einfach nicht real. Diese Leute die das verlangten waren ihre Nachbarn, ihre Freunde… mit einigen war sie sogar intim gewesen. Sie rannte einfach weg, wie ein Feigling. Sie hörte wie die anderen ihre Tür aufbrachen und ihren Sohn herausschleiften, doch sie ging nicht zurück. Sie lief einfach weg, so weit sie konnte. Sie begegnete unterwegs immer wieder anderen, mache versteckten sich, andere liefen wie sie. Jene die kämpften wurden in der Regel schnell niedergemacht. Sie schloss sich einigen anderen an und nach etlichen Stunden in denen man sie immer wieder gehetzt hatte und sie mehrfach glaubte ihr letztes Stündchen hätte geschlagen war sie endlich aus der Stadt heraus. Doch man verfolgte sie. Maria war erschöpft und immer wieder kamen Gedanken in ihr hoch was diese Bestien wohl mit ihrer Familie machen würden die sie einfach im Stich gelassen hatte. Es waren widerliche graphische Bilder die sie lähmten, langsam machten. Vielen anderen schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Man würde sie bald eingeholt haben, würde sie wieder in die Stadt schleifen. Sie hörte ein lautes Donnern hinter den nächsten Hügeln, man hatte sie wohl umzingelt. Dann sah sie es, zwei Cimären und ein Leman Russ die über den Hügel rollten und sofort das Feuer auf ihre Verfolger eröffneten. Sie warf sich zu Boden als eine Granate in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung einschlug. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf wie viele sie verfolgten. Einige Gardisten stürmten den Hügel herunter und wollten ihre Verfolger in Kämpfe verwickeln, doch auf einen von ihnen kamen mindestens drei Angreifer. Wieso waren es nur so wenige? Sie hörte Schlachtrufe für Terra, doch die Soldaten die sie ausstießen waren nicht siegessicher. Sie waren verzweifelt. Dann sah sie ein Flimmern, wie ein Flackern in der Luft. Hatte sie endgültig den Verstand verloren?

Excharch Lun hatte einige Minuten aus einer sicheren Anhöhe zugesehen wie die Menschen sich gegenseitig abschlachteten. Wie dumm die Menschen doch waren und ihre kurzen Leben nicht nur verschwendeten, sie warfen sich sogar dem alten Feind an den Hals. Die törichten Handlungen der Jugend. Er atmete einmal tief aus, erfasste mit geübten Blick das Schlachtfeld und trat einen Schritt voraus. Der Warpgenerator in seiner Rüstung sprang an und brachte ihn direkt in die Hitze der Schlacht. Ohne zu zögern warf Lun hunderttausende von Monofilament-Fäden auf die Angreifer und schlachtete binnen weniger Sekunden mehr Gegner als die PVS während des gesamten Gefechtes. Er schoss mehrere Salven in die Horde von Angreifern, dabei keinen Unterschied machend wer ihm in seiner Schusslinie stand. Die Soldaten des Imperators waren ihm ebenso egal wie ihnen Ameisen egal waren. Und binnen eines einzigen Atemzuges trat er erneut einen Schritt nach vorn und war wieder verschwunden. Den Rest schafften die Menschen allein.

 _-Vereint stehen oder einsam fallen-_

 _Generalfeldmarschall Peter Durell_

Tag 5 – Fabrikdistrikt von Venvilla – Kommunikationsturm

Gouverneurin Connors und ihr kleines Gefolge hatten sich Meter für Meter und Block für Block vorgekämpft. Die gesamte Stadt war ein einzelnes Chaos, Häretiker und Kultisten streiften ungestraft umher. Der Turm war in greifbare Nähe gerückt, die Häretiker hatten ihn zwar besetzt doch zum Glück waren sie scheinbar zu unorganisiert um seinen Wert zu erkennen. Connors hatte zumindest mit Wachen gerechnet, doch stattdessen hatten sie einige geschändete Leichen vor den Eingang geworfen. Connors wurde schlecht als sie sah was man mit ihnen angerichtet hatte. Das Chaos war definitiv zu Recht gefürchtet und verhasst. Dafür würde jeder einzelne von ihnen bezahlen, so wahr der Imperator ihr helfen würde. Sie deutete auf einen Soldaten aus ihrem Gefolge und wies auf den Eingang. Er zögerte zunächst, doch dann ging er voraus. Er wollte gerade ein Handzeichen machen als er durch einen einzelnen Schuss niedergestreckt wurde. „Heckenschütze!" rief einer der anderen Soldaten und warf sich auf die Gouverneurin. „Runter von mir, Idiot! Astropath, könnt ihr ihn aufspüren?" fragte Connors während er den Soldaten einen Tritt in seine edlen Teile gab. Der Psioniker schwieg, doch alle spürten das Knistern psionischer Energie. Er deutete stumm auf einen Fabrikvorbau der schwer einzusehen war. Sie befahl dem inkompetenten Soldaten welcher sich auf sie geworfen hatte sich anzuschleichen und ihn auszuschalten.

Seit mehreren Stunden verteidigte Leutnant Fex von seiner Stellung aus den Eingang zum Funkturm. Als die Scheiße hier begann beschloss er mit seiner Einheit strategische Schlüsselstellungen zu verteidigen und dies war eine der wichtigsten Stellungen der Stadt. Mittlerweile war er der letzte seiner Einheit, alle anderen waren entweder desertiert und zu denen geworden oder durch Feinde des goldenen Throns getötet worden. Einige der Ketzer hatten sogar die Dreistigkeit ihre Uniform zusätzlich zu entehren indem Sie sie anbehielten. Jene hasste Fex besonders. Solange er atmete würde er diesen Planeten für den Imperator verteidigen. Er war müde, doch an Rast war nicht zu denken. Er schaute angespannt durch das Visier seines Scharfschützengewehrs bis ihm ein Kopf vors Visier kam. Instinkitv drückte er den Abzug nur um eine Sekunde später zu erkennen dass er diesen Mann nicht nur kannte, er gehörte zum persönlichen Gefolge der Gouverneurin. War sie zurückgekommen? Er war verwirrt und dadurch abgelenkt. Und noch während er seine Gedanken ordnete warf jemand eine Granate in sein Versteck.

Gleich nach der Granatenexplosion rannte Connors los und versuchte in den Funkturm zu gelangen. Es war überraschend wenig Widerstand im Innern des Gebäudes, ihre Gegner waren nicht geordnet… aber sie waren zahlreich. Die Gouverneurin war erschrocken wie viele ihrer treuen Untertanen sich vom Glauben an den Gott-Imperator abgewandt hatten und wie schnell es gegangen war. War dies eine schleichende Entwicklung gewesen oder war das Chaos wirklich so schnell? Der Imperator mochte ihr verzeihen dass sie auf letztes hoffte um nicht persönlich dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Der Funkturm war in schlechtem Zustand, die Maschinenseher würden viel zu tun bekommen wenn das hier vorbei war… wenn es denn irgendwann vorbei war. Doch im Augenblick reichte dass die Übertragungsgeräte noch funktionierten. Einer ihrer Diener führte die Riten der Kommunikation durch damit man sie überall auf dem Planeten hören konnte. Sie nahm das Mikrophon in die Hand und begann zu sprechen. „Menschen von Nerima, hier spricht Gouverneurin Connors. Ich bin immer noch am Leben und kämpfe und das müsst ihr auch tun! Xenos, Ketzerei und fehlgeleitete Kräfte des Hammers des Imperators sind gekommen um uns zu vernichten. Doch wir werden nicht vernichtet werden! Wir sind ein stolzes Volk und gleich welche Bedrohung uns entgegentritt und gleich welche Prüfungen der Imperator uns auferlegt, wir werden standhalten. Greift zu den Waffen und kämpft im Namen von Terra. Der Imperator hat uns nicht verlassen… DENN WIR SIND NOCH HIER!" schrie sie ins Mikrophon. Dann verließ sie schweren Herzens ihre Heimatstadt erneut, eine andere Schlacht musste zuerst geschlagen werden. Doch sie würde zurückkehren, mit der Armee des Mechanicus in ihrem Rücken.

 _-Das Leben in der Galaxie ist ein Affront gegen die C´tan-_

 _Unkannter Pariah , Kronos-Kampanie_

Tag 6 - Festung "Hammerschlag" - Reliqienkammer

In den Untiefen einer seit abertausenden unangetasteten Grabkammer erwachte die ewig stille Armee der Necrons aus ihrem traumlosen Schlaf. Es würde noch Monate dauern bis jeder Necron in jeder Pyramide auf dem Planeten erwacht war, doch dieses Erwachen konnte beschleunigt werden. Alle Maschinen dienten schlussendlich den C´tan und das uralte Wissen des Necron-Lords versetzte ihn in die Lage den Schildgenerator der Menschen zu nutzen. Seine Energie, komplett umgeleitet in das Energiesystem der Necrons würde seine Armee schneller mobilisieren und der galaxisweite Feldzug gegen das Leben würde von neuem beginnen. Er hatte bislang nur einige hundert Krieger und ohne zusätzliche Energie würde der Rest in seligem Schlummer des ewigen Todes verbleiben. Also zog er aus um die Festung des Mechanicus von jeglichen Leben zu bereinigen.

Maschinenseher Gazer war völlig vom Studium des Schildgenerators besessen. Alles andere hatte für ihn an Bedeutung verloren. Während der Generator lief übertrug er unglaublich viele Daten über die imperiale Flotte im Orbit welche scheinbar begonnen hatte den Schild zu bombardieren. Natürlich erfolglos. Diese Narren verstanden nicht mit welcher überlegenen Technologie sie es hier zu tun hatten. Seit Beginn des Konfliktes hatte er weder geschlafen noch hatte er die Generatorkammer verlassen. Unentwegt ließ er seine Brüder mehr Schemata anfertigen, sogar einige der Skiitari hatte er abgezogen damit sie beim Transport einige analytischer Cogitatoren behilflich sein konnten. Die automatische Verteidigung der Festung war ohnehin mehr als ausreichend um einige versprengte Truppen zu vernichten welche den einzigen Bergpfad hinausmarschierten. Was kümmerte ihn dieser Bürgerkrieg? „Meister, die Festung wird angegriffen! Meister! Meister! Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?" fragte einer seiner Diener. „Ihr höre euch, es kümmert mich nur nicht. Glaubt ihr einige Späher der imperialen Armee oder Abtrünnige könnten unsere Verteidigung durchbrechen? Seid nicht närrisch!" herrschte er ihn an. „Aber…" sein Diener wollte etwas sagen, doch Gazers Blick war vernichtend und so schwieg er lieber und hoffte dass sein Meister recht hatte.

Langsam jedoch stetig stiegen die Necrons den breiten Pfad hinauf während Bolterfeuer und Raketen auf sie einprasselten. Natürlich war dies kein Hindernis für sie. Jeder Necron der fiel setzte sich binnen weniger Minuten wieder zusammen und erhob sich erneut. Die wenigen noch verbliebenen Skiitari auf den Zinnen verstanden kaum was geschah, einem Gegner wie diesem waren sie noch nie begegnet, scheinbar unzerstörbar und unaufhaltsam krochen diese Beleidigungen an Omnissiah in Richtung der Festung.

Sämtliche Warnrunen von Gazer flackerten auf als immer mehr Teile der automatischen Verteidigung der Festung Störungen meldeten. Die Maschinengeister schrien auf und verstummten. Das konnte nur ein Fehler sein… aber viele der Maschinen hatte er selbst gewartet. Vielleicht war es eine unerwartete Nebenwirkung des Schildgenerators. Auf den Gedanken dass seine Festung tatsächlich erfolgreich belagert wurde kam er gar nicht. Der Reaktor hatte einige Funktionsstörungen, er hatte keine Zeit sich um derart niedere Dinge wie die Verwaltung der Festung zu kümmern. Erst als er die verzweifelten Rufe nach Verstärkung von seinen Brüdern hörte verstand er. Jedoch zu spät… viel zu spät.

Der Necronlord betrat den Lift zum Schildgenerator allein und stellte sich den letzten Verteidigern der Festung. Die Lebenden hatten in ihrer üblichen sinnlosen Tapferkeit gekämpft, doch sie würden bald schon ihre Reihen auffüllen. Es waren gerade einmal fünf Lebende welche sich dem Tod noch verweigerten. Als sich die Lifttüren öffneten prasselten hunderte von Kugeln auf seine Panzerung ein, doch nur wenige richteten überhaupt Schäden an. Mit einem festen Stoß seines Energiestabes spießte er zwei Skitarii auf und warf sie achtlos zur Seite. Dann stampfte er mit demselben Stab kräftig auf und ließ eine Welle entropischer Energien frei die alle Sterblichen von den Füßen riss. Nur Gazer erhob sich wieder. „Du wirst dieses Wunder nicht schänden, Xeno!" rief er entschlossen und hob sein Gewehr wieder auf. Der Necron schwieg, die typische unheilvolle Stille des Grabes. Der Mensch war kein Gegner für ihn, binnen weniger Minuten war es vorüber. Gazer sah dem Necron direkt in die Augen. Unzählige Mysterien uralter Götter, manche älter als das Universum selbst, spiegelten sich darin. „Nicht sie sind die Narren… ich bin es…" waren seine letzten Worte.

 _-Sein Leben für den Imperator zu geben ist der höchste Lohn-_

 _Imperiale Wahrheit_

Tag 7 - Festung "Hammerschlag" - Hochplateu

Runenprophet Mithal und Kristallsängerin Wohlklang standen auf einer Anhöhe von der aus sie die Festung „Hammerschlag" sehen konnten. Die Verzögerung hatte die Pläne des Runenpropheten erheblich zurückgeworfen. Sein ursprünglicher Plan war die Necrons zwischen den beiden Streitkräften der Chem-Pan-Sey festzunageln, doch nun hatten sie die Festung und eine mächtige Energiequelle mit derer sie den Rest der stillen Armee erwecken würden. Wenn dies geschehen würde hätte er versagt. Doch noch war Zeit. Das Ritual konnte angepasst werden. Er würde den ganzen Berg einstürzen lassen und die Necrons und die dummen Menschen darunter begraben. „Die Chem-Pan-Sey vertrauen auf unsere Hilfe." meinte Wohlklang nach endlosen Schweigen. „Dann werden die Menschen enttäuscht werden, Kristallsänger. Die Necron sind wichtiger als ihre Angelegenheiten. Sorgt dafür dass die Menschen den Pass blockieren. Kein Necron darf fliehen bevor das Ritual vollendet ist. Und dann werden wir abziehen." die Kristallsängerin ging in das Lager der Menschen während Mithal das Ritual begann.

Gouverneurin Connors hatte sich mit ihrer Streitmacht am Fuße des Berges aufgestellt. Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie gedacht jemals mit einer Streitmacht hierherziehen zu müssen. Die Maschinenseher reagierten allerdings nicht auf ihren Funk was zumindest merkwürdig war. Einer der getarnten verfluchten Eldar betrat ihr Kommandozelt und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr als wollte er sie mit dieser Geste verspotten. „Wie wir befürchtet hatten ist die stille Armee bereits hier. Wir mahnten euch nicht zu warten, Mensch." sprach die Eldar melodisch. „Dann müssen wir den Mechanicus zur Hilfe eilen." antwortete sie und wollte bereits aus dem Zelt eilen als die Eldar sie aufhielt. „Eure Maschinenanbeter sind bereits alle tot, Chem-Pan-Sey" meinte Wohlklang lediglich. Sie sprach darüber so als hätte man Milch verschüttet, als sei dies völlig unbedeutend. „WAS? Habt ihr damit etwas zu tun? Ist das eine List der Eldar, verfluchter Xeno?" schrie Connors sie an. „Hör mir zu, dummer Mensch, ich hatte dich gewarnt. Wenn ein Necron heute entkommt dann wird das was mit der Festung geschehen ist in wenigen Wochen mit dem Rest deines Planeten geschehen. Kein Necron darf diesen Berg verlassen oder die deinen sind dem Untergang geweiht." Die Stimme der Kristallsängerin hatte einen dunkleren Ton angenommen. „Na gut, aber wenn ihr mich hintergeht wird eurer Blut als nächstes vergossen." antwortete die Gouverneurin missmutig. Die Eldar verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Während der Necron-Lord begann die Energie aus dem Schildgenerator abzusaugen um damit seine unsterbliche Armee zu nähren spürte er wie sich Leben der Festung näherte. Er rief einen unhörbaren Ruf der sein Heer dazu veranlasste dieses Leben zu bereinigen und nichts als Tod und Stille zu hinterlassen.

Die Necrons schritten in langsamen stetigen Takt auf die Stellungen der planetaren Verteidigungsstreitkräfte zu. Sie waren wahrlich furchterregend, doch sie kämpften nicht gegen Wilde sondern gegen die Diener des Imperators. Und weder Connors noch ihre Armee hatten vor hier zu weichen. Für die imperiale Armee ging es hier um Ruhm, für die PVS jedoch nur um Heim und Hof und entsprechend verbissen würden sie kämpfen. Zoll um Zoll, Fuß um Fuß an Boden falls nötig. Die Necrons waren vom Heldenmut der Menschen weder eingeschüchtert noch beeindruckt. Tausende Male hatten sie es gesehen und tausende Male war das Leben doch dabei gescheitert sie aufzuhalten. Es war ein Spiel auf Zeit.

Während die Menschen die Hauptstreitmacht der Necrons empfingen machten sich die Eldar daran dafür zu sorgen dass kein Necron das Schlachtfeld vorzeitig verlassen konnte. Immer wieder sprangen Warpspinnen aus dem Äther und deckten ihre untoten Feinde mit Feuer ein nur um im nächsten Augenzwinkern wieder verschwunden zu sein. Dennoch waren sowohl die Verluste der Menschen als auch der Eldar hoch, denn die Necrons machten dies nicht zum ersten Mal. Während die blutige Schlacht um den Berg tobte kanalisierten Runenprophet Mithal und der Rat der Seher gewaltige Mengen roher psionischer Energie welche einen Sturm entfesseln würde der die Grundfesten des Planeten erschüttern würde.

Sowohl Menschen als auch Eldar waren kaum eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für die Necrons, doch der Necron-Lord kannte die listenreichen Strategien der Eldar. Er fühlte in den Äther hinein, suchte nach ihren Sehern, ihren Runenlesern. All jenen welche diese komplexen Ideen erstellten. Sie würden zuerst sterben. Er ließ vom Reaktor ab und überließ den Rest den Skarabäen während er sich persönlich auf das Schlachtfeld begab.

Mithal hatte es befürchtet, es schien als hätten ihre uralten Feinde seinen Plan durchschaut. Unaufhaltsam schlachteten sich die Necrons durch ihre Reihen, die Menschen konnten sie lediglich verlangsamen. Doch es reichte nicht, sie würden hier sein bevor das Ritual abgeschlossen war. Ihm blieb nur die Wahl die er so sehr vermeiden wollte. Die Prophezeiung ließ ihm nur noch eine einzige Wahl. Den Kampf. Einige dieser Abscheulichkeiten kletterten den Hang hinaus. Er stieß sie mit einem gezielten psionischen Impuls wieder hinunter. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz schnellte der Necron-Lord nach oben und stieß dabei eine Banshee in den Abgrund. Der Runenprophet stellte seinen Stab in Angriffsposition. „Warpspinnen, der Rat darf nicht gestört werden." rief er den beiden Excharchen zu während der Necron-Lord langsam auf ihn zuschritt. Mithal wusste dass er im direkten Zweikampf kaum bestehen würde. Doch das würde nicht bedeuten dass er nicht kämpfen würde wie es sich für einen Eldar gehörte. Mit einem Schwung seines Stabes erschuf er drei Abbilder von sich welche aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf den Necron einschlugen. Er konnte mehrere Treffer landen, doch sein Gegner zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Der Necron-Lord ließ einen Schwall psionischer Energie los den Mithal mit all seiner mentalen Kraft konterte. Die Energien um die beiden ließen die Luft knistern und Energieimpulse zuckten gelegentlich um sie herum. Minutenlang standen sie da, Geist gegen Geist. Es war ein Kräftemessen dass er nicht gewinnen konnte. Und gerade als seine Kraft allmählich nachließ spürte er wie der Boden bebte.

Gouverneurin Connors schwankte auf ihren Füßen als plötzlich ein gewaltiges Erdbeben den Berg erschütterte. Das war also der Plan der Xenos gewesen. „Rückzug, Rückzug!" rief sie so laut sie konnte. Ihre Männer liefen den Bergpfad hinunter. Viele wurden von herabfallenden Geröll erschlagen, doch zum Glück waren sie nicht sehr weit oben. Die Necrons hatten allerdings weniger Glück. Sie waren zwar nahezu unkaputtbar, doch sie waren auch langsam. Zu langsam um dem einstürzenden Berg zu entkommen. Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen wie auch Erleichterung sah Connors wie „Hammerschlag" einstürzte und die Hauptstreitmacht der Necrons unter tausenden Tonnen Felsen begrub.

Als das Ritual den Berg einstürzen ließ brachen große Teile des Plateaus ab auf denen Mithal und der Necron-Lord kämpften. Lediglich ein kleiner Felsvorsprung blieb übrig auf dem das epische Kräftemessen ununterbrochen fortgesetzt wurde. Dennoch änderte es nichts daran dass der Runenprophet am Ende verlieren würde. Wissend darüber wohin die Wege des Schicksals führten traf Mithal eine Entscheidung. „Dein Weg endet hier, Diener der C´tan" rief Mithal und schwang seinen Runenstab. Doch anstatt den Necron damit anzugreifen rammte er ihn in den instabilen Felsen und brachte den Rest zum Einsturz, wohl wissend dass es auch sein Ende bedeuten würde. Als die beiden gemeinsam in die Tiefe stürzten wurde ihm klar dass diese Niederlage dem Necron nichts bedeutete. Es mochte Jahrhunderte, vielleicht Jahrtausende dauern, doch er würde einfach warten bis sein stummes Heer sich erneut erheben würde. Diesen Kampf würden andere Eldar führen müssen. Denn er würde dann fort sein.

Nachdem sich der Staub gelegt hatte stellte Kristallsängerin Wohlklang fest dass ihre Verluste weit höher waren als erwartet. Ebenfalls für sie unerwartet kam die Tatsache dass sie jetzt das Kriegsheer führte. Und so ungern sie es auch zugab, die Truppen der Chem-Pan-Sey waren für ihren Sieg maßgeblich gewesen. Die Bedrohung durch das Chaos war immer noch da und auch wenn sie sicher nicht so bekämpfenswert wie die Necron war, so musste dem Feind doch entgegengetreten werden. Entgegen Mithals ursprünglicher Intention beschloss sie also sich an das Bündnis mit der Anführerin der Menschen zu halten bevor sie ins Netz zurückkehren würden. Nachdem sie alle verfügbaren Seelensteine geborgen hatten marschierten sie an der Seite der Menschen. Sie bedauerte sehr dass sie den Seelenstein des Runenpropheten nicht bergen konnte, doch dafür hätte man das Geroll um den Lord entfernen müssen. Ein Risiko das zu gewaltig war um es einzugehen. Er würde dort ruhen bis sich die Necrons erneut erheben würden. Und eines war so sicher wie Slaaneshs Hunger, sie würden sich wieder erheben. Doch nun galt es noch eine Schlacht zu schlagen bevor sie ins Netz zurückkehren konnten und diesen Alptraum hinter sich lassen. Der alte Feind erwartete sie.

 _-Der Schmerz wird dir bald willkommen sein-_

 _An´Dur, Chaoshexer des Warp_

Tag 7 - Hauptstadt Venvilla - Schrein des Imperators

Während in der Hauptstadt Plünderungen, Mord und Vergewaltigungen überhand nahmen und unkontrolliertes Chaos auf den Straßen Einzug gehalten hatte machte sich die beiden Chaoshexer Luthor und Eliza welche ein Paar waren daran endlich ihren sorgsam geschmiedeten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Es war an der Zeit die Macht des Chaos richtig auf dieser unwürdigen Welt zu entfesseln. Zusammen mit hunderten Kultisten marschierten sie zur Hochkapelle des Imperators. Ein gewaltiger Schrein zu Ehren des falschen Leichen-Imperators, ein heiliges Symbol das nach wie vor von tapferen Truppen der Ekklesiarchie verteidigt wurde. Doch einem derart gewaltigen und konzentrierten Angriff waren die Priester nicht gewachsen. Während Luthor sich durch ihre Reihen schlachtete und psionischen Tod auf sie niederregenen ließ nahm Eliza so viele Tempeldiener gefangen wie ihr möglich war. Binnen einer Stunde fiel auch der letzte Verteidiger des Tempels und gab ihn damit der Ketzerei preis. Die Häretiker warfen die gefallenen auf die Altäre und rissen die großen Statuen des Herrn der Menschheit um, sehr zum Entsetzen der gefangenen Priester. Die Diener Slaaneshs begannen anschließend mit einer wilden Orgie wobei sie auch die Gefangenen miteinbezogen. Tagelang dauerte diese Schändung während die Stadt um sie herum brannte und Kultisten immer wieder neue Gefangene in den Tempel schleiften. Dann geschah es. Mit einem Schlag war es ganz still, alles Stöhnen und Röcheln war verstummt. Der Wind um den Tempel schien für einen Augenblick still zu stehen. Dann, mit einem plötzlichen gewaltigen Ruck, riss die Realität buchstäblich auf. Ein gewaltiger rot schimmernder Nexus aus purer Warpenergie entfesselte sich und verschlang dabei alle welche zufällig in der Nähe standen ins Nichts. Die Altäre bekamen Risse, die Buntglasfenster welche glorreiche Lobpreisungen des Imperators zeigten verwandelten sich in abscheuliche Perversionen bei dessen Anblick allein ein sterblicher Geist bereits zerbrechen konnte. Slaanesh hatte das Opfer angenommen, das Warpportal war offen und mit ihm alle Schrecken jenseits der Realität.

 _-Erlösung verlangt Opfer-_

 _Leitsatz des Ordo Malleus_

Tag 7 - Sümpfe des östlichen Kontinentes - Lager der imp. Armee

Überall auf dem Planeten waren schwere Kämpfe ausgebrochen, doch die verbliebenen Streitkräfte der imperialen Armme blieben fokussiert. Anstatt direkt auf die Hauptstadt zu marschieren entschied sich der Oberkomissar die wenigen geordneten Streitkräfte des Chaos auf dem Planeten zu zerschlagen bevor sich diese zu einer ordentlichen Streitmacht neu formieren konnten. Das Chaos mochte dumm und plump sein, doch es zu unterschätzen war gefährlich. Ein Fehler den er nicht begehen würde. Das abtrünnige 41. Infanterie-Regiment der PVS mochte jetzt aus Ketzern bestehen, doch sie hatten eine Ausbildung genossen und jede Menge Material und Kriegsausrüstung um eine Gefahr darzustellen. Ein Späher kam ins Lager gelaufen und salutierte knapp. "Sir, wir haben sie gefunden. Sie haben mitten in den Sümpfen mehrere kleinere Lager aufgeschlagen und vereinzelt schwere Befestigungen eingerichtet. Glücklicherweise sind die beiden Leman Russ die sie haben scheinbar in den Sümpfen steckengeblieben. Hier und hier, Sir!" er deutete dabei auf eine Karte die im Kommandoposten aufgestellt war. Ihre Stellungen hatten einige Lücken, doch das konnten Fallen sein. Einer der anwesenden Offiziere studierte aufmerksam die Karte. "Kundschafter, was sind das hier für Flecken?" fragte er. "Das sind Gebäude, scheinbar gab es hier eine alte Ureinwohnersiedlung welche die PVS besetzt hat." gab der Kundschafter zurück. "Das ist KEINE PVS, Soldat! Das sind Ketzer!" schrie der Oberkommissar ihn an. Vor Schreck salutierte der Späher erneut. "Sie werden dort irgendwo einen Kommandoposten haben. Dort werden wir angreifen!" befahl der Oberkommissar und deutete auf eine der stärksten Verteidigungsstellungen des Feindes. "Warum dort, Sir?" fragte einer der Sergeants. "Weil wir dem Chaos offen entgegentreten werden. Die Lücken in ihrer Verteidigung sind mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Fallen und hier bestimmt nicht das Chaos den Rythmus der Schlacht sondern der Imperator. Bereiten sie ihre Abteilungen vor, wegtreten!" befahl er barsch und verließ den Kommandostand.

Es war bereits spät nachts als sich ein Attentäter des Vendicate-Tempels sich seinem Ziel näherte. Einer der halb versunkenen Leman Russ verfügte noch über einen aktiven Geschützturm. Zwei Soldaten welche in der Nähe Wache hielten waren kaum ein Hindernis für ihn. Mit zwei blitzschnellen Bewegungen schnitt er ihnen die Kehlen durch und stieg leise und unsichtbar auf den Panzer. Er zog seine schallgedämpfte Pistole, schwang die Luke auf und schoss sechsmal hinein, zweimal für jeden Soldaten. Dann zündete er eine Leuchtrakete welche rasend schnell in den Nachthimmel aufstieg. Das Singal zum Angriff.

Die imperiale Armee brach wie die niederen Höllen über die Häretiker herein. Sie hatten scheinbar nicht mit einem Angriff gerechnet, verteidigten sich jedoch erbittert. Durch den Sumpf konnte die imperiale Armee zudem eine ihrer größten Stärken, ihre Fahrzeuge, nicht ausspielen und musste sich somit auf einen blutigen Kampf Mann gegen Mann einlassen. Während die Schlacht tobte kämpfte sich der Oberkomissar mit einer handvoll handverlesener Männer zu den Gebäuden durch, dabei jeden Ketzer auf ihrem Weg erbarmungslos niedermähend. Ein MG-Nest stoppte aprupt ihren Vormarsch als die Hälfte seiner Männer niedergeschossen wurden. "Verflucht, diese Stellung sollte längst zerstört worden sein. Geben sie mir Sergeant Morris von der 12. Sturmdivision." befahl der Kommissar. Der letzte überlebende Funker reichte ihm ein Funkgerät. "Sir, wir sitzen fest. Unsere Fahrzeuge kommen kaum durch den Sumpf." brüllte der Sergeant um die Kampfgeräusche um sich herum zu übertönen. "Ihre Probleme sind mit scheißegal, Sergeant. in 3 Minuten ist diese Stellung in unserer Gewalt oder ich schwöre bei Terra sie werden wieder Dienst als gemeiner Infanterist schieben! Haben sie mich verstanden?" schrie der Oberkommissar wütend in einer Lautstärke dass man ihn vermutlich auch ohne Funkgerät gehört hätte. Es dauerte genau 2 Minuten und 59 Sekunden bevor eine Mörsergranate das MG zerstörte.

Sergeant Linda hatte sich im Kommandoposten verschanzt. Der Angriff der imperialen Armee kam keineswegs unerwartet, doch sie waren leider nicht auf die vielen Finten hereingefallen womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Die Diener des falschen Gottes waren nicht so dumm wie sie gehofft hatte. An eine Wand gekettet hing Kommissar Duncan. Seine Uniform war überall zerrissen und er war blutverschmiert. Linda hatte ihn an allen denkbaren Stellen liebevoll gebissen, doch er hatte nicht die gewünschten Reaktionen gezeigt. Einige der Wunden hatten sich wohl infiziert, es hatten sich einige schwarze Flecken auf seiner Haut gebildet. Nicht dass Linda das kümmerte. Die Einschläge kamen näher. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr zur Waffe zu greifen, doch die Stimme in ihrem Kopf befahl ihr sich um Duncan zu kümmern. Er musste erleuchtet werden, seine Seele musste die Stimme anerkennen. Das Geschenk dass sie mit allen teilen sollte bevor die Stimme in diese Welt eintauchen konnte. Sie wandte sich ihm wieder zu, begann ihn zu streicheln. "Weg... von mir... unreine... Kreatur." röchelte er. "Gib doch auf. Gib dich mir hin und deine Belohnung wird unbeschreiblich sein. Lass einfach los." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Niemals... niemals... niemals..." seine Kräfte verließen ihn.

"Freies Schussfeld, feindlicher Anführer im Visier." meldete der Assassine und gab einen einzelnen Schuss mit seinem Vindicate-Spezialscharfschützengewehr ab. Binnen weniger Bruchteile einer Sekunde war es vorbei, Sergeant Linda war tot. Der Oberkommissar stürmte mit seinen Männern den feindlichen Kommandoposten und schoss den Rest der anwesenden Häretiker nieder. Er wandte sich dem Gefangenen zu. Sein Leib war zerschunden, doch sein Geist war frei von Korruption. "S...Sir... wir konnten sie nicht... aufhalten. Die Ketzer..." Duncan hatte kaum noch Kraft zu sprechen. "Schon gut, Soldat. Sie haben standgehalten wo andere gefallen sind. Aber sie verstehen was getan werden muss." selten war Sympatie in den Worten des Oberkommissars zu hören. "Ja. Ich verstehe... Sir... ich bin verderbt." Duncan ließ seinen Kopf hängen. "Nur ihr Körper, Kommissar. Ihr Geist ist rein in den Augen des Imperators. Terra ist stolz auf sie." der Oberkommissar zog seine Pistole und erschoss seinen Kollegen. "Sir... Befehle?" fragte einer der Sergeants aus seinem Gefolge. "Wir marschieren gegen Venvilla. Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Diese Welt gehört dem Imperator und sie wird zurückerobert... koste es was es wolle." beim letzten Teil blickte er auf den Leichnam von Duncan.

 _-Fürchtet den Xeno, den Mutanten, den Ketzer-_

 _Imperialer Leitspruch_

Tag 8 - Venvilla - Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Sämtliche noch aktiven Streitkräfte des Planeten marschierten gegen die ehemalige Hauptstadt des Planeten die mittlerweile nur noch eine Perversion ihres einstigen Selbst darstellte. Überall auf den Straßen waren die Zeichen des Chaos offensichtlich, Ketzerei und Dunkelheit breiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer aus. Sowohl dem Oberkommissar als auch der Gouverneurin war bewusst dass wenn die kommende Schlacht gegen die Streitkräfte der Korruption verloren werden würde jegliche Hoffnung auf einen Sieg mit ihr sterben würde. Niederlage war also keine Option!

Der Attentäter des Vendicate-Tempels blickte ruhig durch das Visier seines Scharfschützengewehres. "Kommando, ich habe die Gouverneurin im Visier. Freies Schussfeld. Feuerfreigabe?" flüsterte er in sein integriertes Funkgerät. "Positiv." kam es zurück und instinktiv zog sein Finger den Abzug. noch in letzter Sekunde warf sich plötzlich ein Soldat ihrer Leibwache vor sie. Er hatte noch nie sein Ziel verfehlt und zielte verärgert erneut. Er konzentrierte sich, atmete aus und hielt die Luft an. Ein perfekter Schuss, nur eine Sekunde noch. Plötzlich spürte er eine Klinge die sich von hinten durch seine Brust bohrte. "Ihr Menschen seid so seltsam." waren die letzten Worte die er hörte als die Banshee ihn ins Licht des Imperators schickte.

Die Chaoshexerin Eliza stand auf dem Dach eines Wohnkomplexes der einst stolzen Stadt Venvilla. Die Straßen waren blutgetränkt. Sie atmete tief ein, genoss den Geruch von Chaos und Verderben, der Mischung aus Leid und Lust der überall vorherrschte. Selbst von hier aus spürte sie die ungebändigte Macht des Chaos-Portals, wie es pulsierte und hungerte. Es würde einen konstanten Nachschub an Bestien aus dem Warp garantieren wenn es erst einmal groß genug war. Im Augenblick brachte es nur die üblichen Kultisten hervor, ohne wirklichen Nutzen. Es war fast als würde Slaanesh noch irgendetwas von ihnen erwarten? Aber was nur? Ihre Gedanken schweiften durch die Leere und ihr Geist erfasste die Gouverneurin des Planeten...ein mehr als angemessenes Opfer.

Kristallsängerin Wohlklang spürte mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers die Kakophonie im Warp, die gewaltige Störung eines Portals des uralten Feindes. Es war richtig gewesen hierher zu kommen, diese Bedrohung durfte ebenso wie die Necrons nicht ignoriert werden. Die Chem-Pan-Sey würden ihr als lebende Schutzschilde dienen während sie sie gegen die Schwachstellen ihres Feindes lenkte.

Der Oberkommissar sah sich in einer verzweifelten Lage. Abgeschnitten sowohl von der gewohnten Befehlskette als auch vom Nachschub an Soldaten aus dem Orbit stellte er fest dass ihn die letzten Schlachten mehr Männer gekostet hatte als ihm bewusst gewesen war. Doch er würde nicht zögern seine verbliebenen Männer ebenfalls zu opfern wenn es dem Wohl des Imperiums dienlich war und so befahl er den Angriff mit den Worten "Wer sich zurückzieht wird als Deserteur erschossen! Vorwärts!"

Mit Trauer blickte Gouverneurin Connors auf die brennenden Ruinen des einstigen Zentrums ihrer Macht. Selbst wenn sie es zurückerobern konnten, würde sie sich dort je wieder heimisch fühlen können? Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als eine ihrer Wachen plötzlich tot umfiel. "Heckenschütze!" rief eine ihrer Wachen und sie nahm hinter einer Chimäre Deckung. Sie waren also bereits vom Chaos entdeckt worden. Also blieb kein Platz für Zurückhaltung, alles oder nichts. Sie kletterte auf den Panzer, ungeachtet der Gefahr wieder beschossen zu werden. Sie durfte jetzt keine Furcht zeigen. "Männer und Frauen der planetaren Verteidigungsstreitkräfte, hört mir zu! Venvilla liegt vor uns, unsere geliebte Hauptstadt. Sie ist in den Händen von Ketzern die unser aller Existenz bedrohen. Wenn wir kämpfen dann nicht für Ruhm wie die imperiale Armee, nicht für Orden sondern etwas von viel größerem Wert. Für unsere Familien, für unsere Heime, für unseren Planeten! Rückzug ist verlockend und ich weiß dass viele von euch Angst haben, doch ich möchte dass ihr euch bewusst seid was passiert wenn wir hier scheitern. Dann sieht so wie diese Stadt bald schon unser ganzer Planet aus. Ich könnte euch befehlen zu kämpfen, doch das werde ich nicht tun. Ich frage euch, wollt ihr tapferen Männer und Frauen von Nerima an meiner Seite stehen während ich die Ketzer von unserem rechtmäßigen Eigentum vertreibe? Seid ihr dabei?" rief sie so laut es ihre Stimme erlaubte. Zunächst geschah nichts. Zuerst dachte Connors es wäre jetzt wirklich alles verloren, doch ein junger Soldat trat aus seinem Regiment hervor. "Meine Mutter lebt in Venvilla. Ich werde gehen." sprach er und salutierte. "Ich ebenfalls." sprach ein weiterer Soldat und trat vor. Immer mehr taten es ihnen gleich. Die Motoren der Panzer heulten auf, die Sentinel-Piloten stampften mit den Füßen ihrer Maschinen. Ein Major drehte sich zur Gouverneurin um. "Melde gehorsamst, PVS willig und kampfbereit!" und salutierte stramm. Connors blieb auf dem Panzer stehen, deutete in Richtung der Stadt und das Heer setzte sich in Bewegung.

 _-Solange noch ein Feind des Imperators atmet kann es keinen Frieden geben-_

 _Captain Davian Thule, Blood Ravens_

Tag 9 - Venvilla - Entscheidungsschlacht

Die einstige Ikone des Planeten war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Überall waren die Zeichen der Verderbnis offensichtlich. Ketzerische Symbole, umgestoßene Statuen des Herren von Terra und natürlich die schwer zu übersehenen Kultisten welche ihrer Mordlust auf offener Straße freien Lauf ließen. Für viele Mitglieder der PVS war es ein schwer zu ertragender Anblick der sich ihnen bot. Dennoch marschierten sie weiter. In den äußeren Distrikten leisteten die elenden Ketzer kaum geordneten Widerstand. Das änderte sich jedoch je näher sie der Innenstadt kamen. Allein die schiere Zahl bereitete ihnen Probleme. "Ich denke sie wollen uns von der Kathedrale fernhalten!" rief einer der Soldaten während er auf einige heranstürmende Wahnsinnige schoss. "Konzentrieren wir uns auf dieses Ziel. Die Einnahme der Kathedrale dürfte auch einen erheblichen Moralschub bedeuten, Gouverneurin." flüsterte Wohlklang Connors ins Ohr. Wieder hatte die Gouverneurin den Xeno nicht einmal kommen gehört. Sie warf der Eldar einen bösen Blick zu und klopfte dann mehrmals auf den Panzer. "Zur Kathedrale, volle Fahrt." befahl sie.

Wie ein Wille kam der Hammer des Imperators in den Industrie-Distrikt der Stadt gestürmt. Die Furcht vor den Kommissaren war größer als die durch die Gegner zu sterben. Erbarmungslos trieb der Oberkommissar seine Männer durch die verwinkelten Straßen und Gassen während sie Meter um Meter zurückeroberten. Allerdings forderte diese Strategie, wie die meisten der imperialen Armee, auch einen hohen Blutzoll unter den eigenen Männern. Einer der Feld-Psioniker fing auf einmal an zu schreien, krümmte sich und begann sich die Augen auszukratzen. "Verdammt, sie haben ein Portal, Sir! Wir können nicht gewinnen!" schrie einer der Soldaten verzweifelt. Der Oberkommissar erschoss ihn augenblicklich. Die Moral der Männer war dennoch bedenklich niedrig. "Zur verdammten Kathedrale und neu sammeln! Der Imperator duldet kein Versagen!" schrie er über den Kampflärm hinweg und kämpfte sich in Richtung des Schreines vor.

Wie durch eine Fügung des Imperators erreichten Connors und der Oberkommissar die hohen Flügeltüren der Kathedrale fast zeitgleich. Beide Truppen zielten augenblicklich aufeinander. "Haltet ein mit dem Wahnsinn!" rief Connors laut. Der Oberkommissar arbeitete sich nach vorn. "Ihr seid für den Tod eines Dieners der Ordo verantwortlich. Glaubt ihr ernsthaft ihr würdet eurer gerechten Strafe entkommen, Ketzerin?" er zielte bereits auf sie. "Wenn euer Inquisitor nicht einmal einem Attentat in einem imperialen Palast entgehen kann, würde er dem hier standhalten, Oberkommissar? Das Chaos hat ihn dort erwischt weil er unvorsichtig war und ihr macht mich für seinen Tod verantwortlich? Ich gebe euch als oberste Autorität des Imperators auf diesem Planeten den Befehl mit mir zusammen das Chaos zu bekämpfen. Befolgt ihn oder sterbt als Verräter." Connors Stimme war kalt, unbeugsam. Die Sekunden verronnen während die beiden in einem tödlichen mentalen Duell gefangen waren. Es schien wie eine Ewigkeit. Wie in Zeitlupe ließ der Oberkommissar schließlich seine Waffe sinken.

Heulen und Schreien riss beide aus ihrer Starre als weitere Kultisten sowohl aus dem Schrein als auch der Stadt strömten um sie abzuschlachten. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken dass sie sich noch vor ein paar Minuten beinahe umgebracht hätten kämpfte die PVS und die imperiale Armee gemeinsam um die gewaltigen Massen an Feinden abzuwehren. Der Ansturm war gewaltig, allerdings wussten sie nicht dass es noch viel schlimmer hätte sein können. Einige Straßen weiter hatten die Exarchen und vier Aufklärer mit Scharfschützengewehren Stellung bezogen. Mit Jahrhunderten der Erfahrung in Kriegsführung fällten sie so viele Kultisten dass man kaum mit dem zählen hinterher kam. Doch solange das Portal offen war bedeutete dieser Sieg nichts.

Die Gouverneurin auf der einen, der Oberkommissar auf der anderen Seite traten beide die gewaltigen Flügeltüren der Kathedrale ein. Es war völlig still im inneren, eine gespenstische unnatürliche Stille gepaart mit ebenso unnatürlicher Dunkelheit. Es schien als würde das Licht verschluckt. Über dem Altar dieses einst so reinen Orts befand sich der Riss in der Realität. Ein Dämon stand bereits auf der anderen Seite, doch er machte keine Anstalten hindurch zu schreiten. Doch allein sein Anblick reichte bereits um schwache Menschen in den Wahnsinn zu stürzen. "Sieh was wir hier haben, Liebste. Weitere Gläubige welche die Herrlichkeit des Portals erblicken möchten. Blickt direkt in den Warp, umarmt den Wahnsinn." Luthor trat aus dem Schatten einer Säule. Connors gab sofort einige Schüsse auf ihn ab die jedoch in alle denkbaren und einige undenkbare Richtungen abgelenkt wurden. "Wie mir scheint sind dass keine Gläubigen, Liebster. Womöglich sind sie Opfergaben." sprach Eliza mit sanfter Stimme. Sowohl die Gouverneurin als auch der Oberkommissar entleerten wutentbrannt ihre Magazine, doch keine Kugel erreichte auch nur die Nähe ihres Zieles. Luthor schnellte hervor, unterstützt durch die Macht von Slaanesh welche ihm eine unglaubliche Geschwindigkeit verlieh und stürzte sich auf den Oberkommissar. Er wehrte die ersten Schläge mit seinem Säbel ab, doch dann brachte sein Gegner ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Immer schneller wurden die Schläge des Hexers. Er war zu schnell als dass Connors einen sicheren Schuss abgeben konnte. Eliza kam langsam auf sie zu, ihre Schritte hallten widernatürlich laut. Connors sah aus dem Augenwinkel Gestalten die hinter den anderen Säulen hervorkamen. Zombies, teilweise trugen sie noch Kleidungsfetzen. Es war ein mehr als grotesker Anblick. Connors schoss das Magazin ihrer Pistole leer, doch wieder prallten Die Kugeln an einem unsichtbaren Schild ab. Sie trafen einige Zombies welche zusammenbrachen. Eliza streckte ihre Hand aus, beinahe liebevoll. Der Körper des Oberkommissars war mit Schnitten übersäht, sein Gesicht zerschnitten. Dennoch stand er noch. Er hatte keinen einzigen erfolgreichen Schlag landen können. Ihm wurde langsam klar dass er ihn nicht konventionell besiegen konnte. Er war bereits zuvor gegen das Chaos angetreten, doch nie zuvor war er einem Hexer im direkten Zweikampf begegnet. Er hatte nur eine einzige Option. Mit seiner letzten Willenskraft legte er seinen Glauben in seine Klinge, nur ein einziges Mal reichte. Er hörte auf sich zu verteidigen und ging in den Angriff über. Er atmete tief ein und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er die Klinge seines Feindes... Und er parierte. Luthor sah ihm direkt in die Augen, ein selbstgerechtes abfälliges Grinsen. "Ergebe dich und es schnell vorbei sein." flüsterte der Hexer ihm ins Ohr. "Feiglinge sterben in Schande." brachte der Oberkommissar noch hervor, zog den Stift seiner Granate am Gürtel und gab seine Parade auf. Dadurch rutschte die Klinge seines Gegners tief in sein Fleisch und steckte kurzzeitig zwischen seinen Rippen fest. Luthor versuchte seine Waffe herauszuziehen, doch selbst mit seiner übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit schaffte er es nicht rechtzeitig dem Explosionsradius zu entkommen. Die Granate zerfetzte ihn. Eliza schrie auf, völlig abgelenkt vom Tod ihres Liebsten. Sie rannte zu den Überresten seines Leichnams während Connors von Zombies angegriffen wurde. "Ich hoffe du bist bereit, Eldar-Hexe." flüsterte sie mehr zu sich selbst.

Eliza schleifte den Leichnam ihres Geliebten vor das Portal. "Du... Wir haben dir alles gegeben was du verlangt hast! Wieso hilfst du uns nicht? Gib ihn mir zurück! Ich befehle es!" schrie sie den Dämon an der nach wie vor keinerlei Regung zeigte. Eliza verstand es einfach nicht. Derweil hatte Wohlklang alle ihre Kräfte kanalisiert um durch das Dach der Kathedrale zu brechen. Sie würde als Fokus für den Rest des Rates der Seher dienen und das Portal verschließen, doch die Menschen mussten ihr Zeit für das Ritual verschaffen. Nun war es genug, sie sprang in einem gewaltigen Satz durch ein Deckenfenster des Schreines. Tausende von Glassplittern regneten hernieder, doch viele blieben einfach in der Luft stehen, so als hätte die Schwerkraft keine Gültigkeit mehr. "Warum? Warum helft ihr mir nicht? Wir haben alles getan." flüsterte Eliza immer noch den Leichnam von Luthor haltend. Der Dämon blickte nach oben, unwillkürlich folgte Elizas Blick dem seinen. Eine Eldar hing in der Luft, ihr Körper schwoll über vor psionischer Energie. "Euer Opfer ist unwürdig." der Dämon verzog sein Gesicht zu einer grotesken widerwärtigen Fratze kurz bevor die Eldar das Portal zerschlug und Eliza wie einen Großteil der Zombies mit einem Sturm hinwegfegte.

Connors ging auf die Knie als der knisternde Sturm über sie kam. Über welch gewaltigen Mächte die Xenos doch verfügten. Für ein paar Sekunden war alles still, dann brach der Jubel der Soldaten aus welche die Kathedrale verteidigt hatten. Einige der Männer stürmten in den Schrein und umstellten sofort die Kristallsängerin. "Halt! Waffen runter, das ist ein Befehl." Connors hob ihre Hand. Die Soldaten kamen teilweise zögernd der Order nach. Wohlklang war überrascht, die Chem-Pay-Sey hätte sie sicherlich überwältigen können wenn sie gewollt hätte. "Wir werden von eurem Planeten abziehen. Es wird sein als wären wir nie hier gewesen." sprach die Eldar das erste Mal mit einer gewissen Fröhlichkeit in ihrer Stimme. "Das wäre auch besser für dich, Xeno. Diese Welt gehört dem Imperator." Connors war wieder aufgestanden und klopfte ihre Kleidung aus. Wohlklang verkniff sich ihre bissige Erwiderung und verschwand auf ihre übliche Weise von der Bildfläche. Die Gouverneurin atmete tief ein und aus. Es war vorbei, das Chaos war besiegt, die Necrons waren besiegt und der Putsch der Inquisition war ebenfalls vereitelt worden. Jetzt gab es Häuser wiederaufzubauen, Straßen zu reparieren... und Tote zu begraben.

 _-Alle Sterne die ihr jemals sehen werdet gehören der Menschheit und damit dem unsterblichen Gott-Imperator-_

 _Missionar Krendall_

Tag 10 - Palast - Epilog

Es dauerte ganze zwei Wochen bis der planetare Schild welcher trotz dessen dass tausende Tonnen von Felsen auf dem Generator liegen mussten unter dem beständigen Sperrfeuer der Flotte im Orbit zusammenbrach. Glücklicherweise hatten sie die Geschichte der Gouverneurin geglaubt, dass der Inquisitor und der Oberkommissar einer Intrige des Chaos zum Opfer gefallen waren und die Soldaten der Flotte unterstützen ihre Streitkräfte die verbliebenen Auswüchse des Chaos zu beseitigen. Es würde trotzdem Jahre, wenn nicht gar Jahrzehnte, dauern bis ihre Welt sich wieder erholt hatte. Es war schmerzhaft für Connors sie so zu sehen, doch es gab zu viel Arbeit um sich um Augenblick darum Gedanken zu machen. Natürlich würde die Inquisition weitere Ermittlungen anstellen, der Mechanicus wollte den Schild zu seinem Eigentum erklären und weigerte sich an den Reparaturen zu beteiligen, doch sie hatte die Festung zum Sperrgebiet erklärt. Und tausende von anderen kleineren Problemen. Es gab viel zu tun und die Gouverneurin würde die Probleme angehen wie sie kamen. Wenigstens fehlte von den Eldar jede Spur. Die Bevölkerung von Nerima war stolz und tapfer, sie würden alles überstehen was der Imperator von ihnen abverlangte. Gouverneurin Connors war sich sicher über eines der besten Völker im ganzen Imperium zu gebieten.

Maria wärmte sich an ihrer Decke. Ein Soldat hatte sie ihr gegeben und sie war dankbar dafür. Man hatte ihr gesagt dass sie bald wieder in ihre Wohnung zurückkehren konnte, doch niemand hatte etwas über ihre Familie gesagt. Plötzlich hörte sie eine ätherische Stimme die flüsterte "Dein Opfer ist würdig."

 _-Eine Niederlage einzugestehen ist Ketzerei vor dem Imperator. Er ist mit uns, wer könnte gegen uns bestehen?-_


End file.
